


Squirrels in the Attic

by Brumeier



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Community: ushobwri, Established Relationship, F/M, misgivings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much is Sandy willing to put up with for the sake of companionship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirrels in the Attic

**Author's Note:**

> For the [New Frontiers Challenge](http://ushobwri.livejournal.com/67745.html).

John had squirrels in his attic. Not the metaphorical kind, either, but real live ones that would scrabble around up there like they were having races. Sandy would lie in bed at night and wonder what was a more annoying sound, the squirrels or John grinding his teeth. It was a wonder she got any sleep at all.

There had been a lot of adjustments since Sandy started sleeping over at John’s: the college kids downstairs were always having parties, the fire siren that went off at noon every day was practically right outside the window and never failed to make her jump, and John never closed the bathroom door.

And then there was the bed. There were three or four thin mattresses stacked up on top of each other, and the whole thing dipped in the middle so there was no personal sleeping space. Sandy, who before meeting John had been single for six long years, still hadn’t gotten used to having another body squashed up against hers at night. Even if she managed to cling to the edge and put a few inches between her and John, he’d reach for her in his sleep and tug her back. The first few times that happened Sandy thought it was incredibly romantic. Now it just irritated her.

As Sandy watched the numbers change on the clock and listened to the furry residents of the attic playing chase, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. John was the first man to show interest in her in six years, and the first one to actually make sex a mutually pleasurable experience, but Sandy couldn’t help thinking that she was in this too-soft bed more out of desperation than anything else. She was twenty-seven years old and still lived home with her mother. Meanwhile all her friends were getting married and starting families, and she was feeling left behind.

"Mmmm,” John sighed in his sleep. He had one hairy arm slung over Sandy’s waist.

It wasn’t like being single had been all that bad. Sure, it was nice to have someone to hold hands with in the movies, or cuddle with on the couch. She’d really missed kissing. But were the assisted orgasms clouding her decision making? Sandy couldn’t think of any other reason she’d date someone who smoked and regularly showed up to work hungover.

Still…there was a lot to be said for orgasms. Sandy resolved to get John a mouth guard at the earliest opportunity to take care of the horrible grinding. And she was definitely going to talk to him about getting all the porn magazines out of the bathroom. There was plenty of room for improvement, and she was pretty sure she could help John become a more responsible adult. That’s how these things worked, right?

Maybe she was the one with squirrels in the attic.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** This was written for the [New Frontiers Challenge](http://ushobwri.livejournal.com/67745.html) on the [You Should Be Writing](http://ushobwri.livejournal.com/) comm at LJ. My challenge was to write something original, and just to make it a bit more challenging this is also semi-autobiographical. Names were (barely) changed to protect the (not so) innocent. ::grins::


End file.
